Warhammer 40,000 Dark Millennium Online
A new era of online gaming begins with the anticipated release of Warhammer® 40,000®: Dark Millennium Online™. Set in a dark and brutally violent universe, Dark Millennium Online seamlessly blends the scale and strategy of MMORPGs, with the fast-paced combat of an action game to provide an all-new level of intensity and excitement.. :::: ~ http://www.darkmillenniumonline.com/ Warhammer 40,000: Dark Millennium Online was to be an upcoming massively multiplayer online role-playing game based on Games Workshop's Warhammer 40,000 . It was under development by Vigil Games which has since been disbanded. The game was announced in March 2007."THQ AND GAMES WORKSHOP GROUP PLC ANNOUNCE EXCLUSIVE WARHAMMER 40,000 LICENSING AGREEMENT", "Vigil Games", 2007-04-01. Development continued until 2012 when THQ fell into financial difficulty. Gameplay The game will feature relatively in-depth fire-fights with player-formed squads as well as cover and flanking mechanics, within the MMORPG format."Actual WH40K MMO details here", "Computer and Video Games", 2008-04-08. Retrieved on 2008-06-29 However, being true to the setting, war and battles will be a big feature of Warhammer 40,000 Online and Vigil Games are promising to deliver battlegrounds of epic proportions." Warhammer 40,000 Online", "GamesRadar", 2008-05-07. Retrieved on 2008-06-29 Controllable vehicles have not been confirmed, but the developers have said that they are aware of how important vehicles are to the setting. The game will be set in the 41st Millennium, well after the Horus Heresy, and all races important to that period in the setting will be represented, although only one playable race has been announced so far, The Imperium of Man."New WAR40K trailer introduces first playable race", "Massively", 2010-08-20. Retrieved on 2008-08-22 Details about characters are still largely unknown. However, it has been said that there will be no non-combat classes in the game as this would not fit properly with the background. Players will be able to customize their characters visual appearance with weapons, books, scrolls and chains. Although war and battlefields will be a large part of Dark Millennium Online the scope of the game will include more of the setting than that; Vigil Games’ General Manager David Adams mentions being able to visit "cities (of all scales, types and sizes), exotic alien temples, Chaos shrines, deserted battlefields, mysterious ruins, ancient structures, drifting hulks in space, etc..." and that they will be populated with all manners of non-player characters. Grouping with other players will not be required to advance through the game although it will be beneficial for tackling both the harder PvE and PvP content of the game. Dark Millennium Online was revealed at E3 2010 expo June 15-17th. There, the name was announced as Warhammer 40,000: Dark Millennium Online, and a first trailer was shown. Plot See the story On the official website a backstory for the game was revealed. :On the very edge of the galaxy lies the Sargos Sector. For centuries it was rendered uninhabitable and isolated by volatile Warp Storms. Even now, deep within the sector the very fabric of reality is unraveling. Only the ancient Sentinel Devices hold the Warp at bay. :But the ravages of time and meddling of humanity have weakened the Sentinel Devices-and now, the battle for these lost worlds is at hand. Drawn to the conflict, the great races of the galaxy descend upon the Sargos Sector, seeking to preserve reality-or to tear it asunder. :Side with the forces of Order, or the vile hosts of Destruction, in a war that will unlock ancient secrets, reveal dark purposes, and determine the fate of the Sargos Sector. For in this dark millennium, there is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter. Factions * Imperium (Playable) * Orks * Chaos * Cultists News Following it's announcement as a IP, THQ released and announcement trailer at E3 2010. "E3 2010: Warhammer 40,000: Dark Millennium Online Update", "IGN", 2010-06-16. Soon after the first of the playable faction trailers was released, that of the Imperium of Man. On the first day of E3 2011 THQ released a short teaser trailer for the game. They are set to show on the June the 9th line-up, fans expect to see more new information then. Numerous interveiws, screenshots and consept arts have also been released to the public, they can be seen here. Community and Access Servers Western, European and Asian Severs confirmed."Dark Millennium Online business model flexible to exploit "different territories", "StrategyInformer", 2011-11-03 Membership Brian Farrell: Dark Millennium Online will utilise a "flexible" monetisation model so they can "exploit the game on a worldwide basis." It won't have "just one business model," but will employ "other monetisation mechanisms"and the team has been "very thoughtful about how" to do it. References External links Offical Websites * Dark Millennium Online -- Offical Website * THQ -- THQ Offical Website Other Websites * DMO40k Forums -- Unoffical Forums Category:Pages from Wikipedia